


Lost in you

by BoyfriendMaterial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, will add more characters/relationships as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyfriendMaterial/pseuds/BoyfriendMaterial
Summary: just out the academy Mike is happy to finally be a police officer.El Ives (Hopper) has been kicked out her aunts house and has to go live with her dad.what happens when Mike falls for someone that is completely off limits.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Lost in you

**Author's Note:**

> so taken a break from PARDON THE WAY THAT I STARE, cause I've lost my mojo for it but I promise I will return to it. in the mean time please enjoy this garbage that has been sitting in my google docs for months. 
> 
> inspired loosely by a book I read years ago but for the life of me cant remember the title but if anyone is interested I can go search my books. its surely shoved somewhere. 
> 
> So I've no idea how long police training takes but whatever Mike has it done and his Twenty one. El is still in school and shes seventeen (nearly eighteen) so I tagged it underage but don't read if you don't like.

* * *

I work hard every day of my life

I work 'til I ache my bones

At the end (At the end of the day)

I take home my hard-earned pay all on my own 

I get down on my knees

And I start to pray 

'Til the tears run down from my eyes, Lord

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

* * *

“File this won’t you, Rookie.” Mike flinches at the nickname, taking the stack of papers out of Callaghan’s hand. Who is looking down at Mike with a superior smug look on his face. Mike takes the papers with a fake smile plastered over him.

“Atta a boy.” Callaghan murmurs before walking away, leaving a scowling Mike behind him. 

“Not to worry dear, he was the rookie before you showed up. I’m sure he will lay off as soon as he gets it out of his system.” Flo reassures Mike, taking the papers from his hand to file them herself. 

“Or maybe it will continue until there’s a new officer to be the rookie and then I'll get to join in on the fun.” Mike laughs, Flo smiling with him. 

“Well then, you might be waiting awhile. This is a small town, isn’t much need for a large police force. With all due respect I’m not even sure why they took on you. It's not like they do be swamped, most days they spend twiddling their thumbs and drinking coffee.”

“Joyce Byers put in a good word for me with the chief. Apparently, he can’t say no to her.” Mike grinned, leaning back in his chair. 

“Ah yes, Joyce could ask Jim to jump naked in the quarry and he wouldn’t hesitate.” Flo chuckled. 

“But son, why didn’t you want to be a big shot cop in Chicago or New York. Why did you come back to Hawkins after the academy?” 

Mike shrugs, a half-hearted smile on his face. 

“This is home I guess, all I know is here.” 

“But you could get to know somewhere else, did you come back for a girl? Surely you have a pretty little thing hanging off you. Handsome boy like yourself.” Flo raises her eyebrows. 

“No, Ma’am, but if I did meet a girl, Hawkins is where I would like to settle down with her. I couldn’t imagine trying to court someone in a big city with so many distractions around us.” 

“Listen to you, a young gentleman, that’s a rare thing nowadays.” 

Mike blushes at her words, their conversation being interrupted when the chief comes storming through the door. Frustration clear on his face. 

“What’s the matter this time, Jim?” Flo wonders, slightly agitated with the chiefs ongoing shenanigans. 

“Fucking Terry, gone off the rails and I have to be the one to pick up the mess.” Jim mutters, going to the coffee machine and downing a coffee the minute he pours it. 

“Who in the world is Terry?”

Jim looks over at Flo shaking his head instead of answering the question.

“Doesn’t matter, Flo will you go to the store and pick up things that would go in a teen girls’ room and make sure you get blankets and pillows and all that crap. I don’t have anything in my spare room.” Jim says, handing Flo a wad of money. 

“Of course, but why?” 

Jim sighed, rubbing his temple as if trying to ease a headache. 

“My daughter is coming to live with me.” Jim says, before turning on his heels and storming into his office leaving a gaping Flo behind him. 

“I didn’t know the Chief had a daughter.” Mike pipes up.

“Either did I.” Flo says, shocked. 

* * *

“Wheeler.” The gang simultaneously call out as Mike enters the bar. Mike smiles at his friends hurrying to the bar to sit beside them. 

“Byers, hide your beer before Mike arrests me for serving a minor.” Steve jokes, setting a beer in front of Mike.

“I’m twenty-one next month, I’m sure he can overlook this.” Will laughs. 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t notice.” Mike winks, drinking his beer. 

“Anything exciting happen today, any murders?” Dustin asks eagerly. 

“I’m pretty sure if there was a murder everyone in Hawkins would know about it in the span of like ten minutes.” Lucas pipes in. 

“Exactly.” Mike agrees, “The only thing remotely exciting that happened today is when the chief announced his daughter was coming to stay with him.” 

“Nice, another pretty thing to look at.” Dustin says, fist bumping with Lucas. 

“I don’t think Max would appreciate how excited you look Lucas, and anyway he said she was a teen, so she is too young for all you guys.” Mike supplies. 

“Ah shucks, just when I thought I had a chance of finally getting a girl.” Dustin moans. 

“You had a girl and you dumped her.” Steve supplies from across the bar where he is putting glasses on the shelf. 

“Yeah cause she was irritating, maybe I should switch teams, Byers always seems to have luck in getting some.” Dustin elbows Will suggestively. 

“Please don’t bring my sex life into this.” Will pleads. 

“Yes, please don’t, all you guys are still like little kids to me.” Steve juts in. 

“Whatever dude, so Mike. Have you been getting any luckier with that get up?” Lucas asks, motioning towards Mike’s uniform. 

“Nah still invisible to the opposite sex.” Mike laughs, signalling for another beer. 

“Just you wait Mickey, a girl is gonna come and gobble you up. I can see it happening.” Steve says, placing another beer in front of him. 

“Well, where the heck is she then?” 

* * *

“I don’t understand why I can’t just stay with you, Becky.” El pleads, as she watches her aunt shove all her clothes into bags. 

“No, I’m washing my hands off you two. Your mom taking all my savings was the last straw I want you both gone.” 

“Becky, where am I supposed to go, who knows where the heck mom went.” 

“I called Jim.” 

“But Beck, I barely even know him. You expect me to go live with a stranger?” 

“El, I don’t care where you go, you’re not my responsibility. Go live with your dad or maybe even try to track down wherever your mom ran off to. But come tomorrow you better be gone and I’m changing all the locks so don’t ever think about coming back.” Becky says, storming out of the room. 

“Where the fuck does my dad even live?” El screams after her. 

“Hawkins.” Becky screams back. 

“Where the fuck is Hawkins.” El sighs, sitting on her bed. 

* * *

El comes off the bus shocked about the place she suddenly finds herself in. 

“Guess I’m a country bumpkin now.” El sighs looking around at the small town. Thinking about the striking differences between Chicago and Hawkins. 

“Hey kid.” 

El looks up to see a large man in a cop’s uniform. At her silence, he comes closer holding out his hand. 

“Jim hopper, I’m…um I guess I’m your dad.”

“Well then I guess, I’m your daughter.” El says, taking his hand in hers and giving it a slight shake. 

“You look like terry.” Jim all but whispers looking at her in fascination. 

“No one told me you were a pig.” El says, nodding at his badge on his chest. 

Jim laughs his eyes light “No one told me you were a little shit.”

* * *

“Not this shit again.” Mike grumbles, pulling into the quarry, watching a few teens scramble once they see him.

“Time to go home kids, don’t you have school tomorrow?” Mike asks the ones that were brave enough to not make a run for it.

“Nothing illegal about staying out late.” Troy Harrington bites back, and oh how Mike longs to slap that kid in the face. 

“So, there was no illegal activity here.” Mike asks walking around the area “So I guess these empty beer bottles don’t belong to you.” 

“No sir, I’m a good boy you see.” Troy says, making the crowd around him chuckle. 

“You know I could breathalyse you all, right?” 

“Look ok, so maybe we had one or two. We’re not all pussies that go running home to their mummies bed at the end of the day.” Troy laughs. 

“Whatever kids. I really don’t have the energy to be bringing all you guys into the station and ringing your parents.” At the mention of parent’s troy pales. “So, can we all just agree that everyone is gonna go home now and take their litter with them.” Mike says, casting a look at the beer bottles again. 

At this Troy rolls his eyes but nods.

“Whatever Loser.” Troy grumbles then pushes his friend and tells him to get their rubbish.

“Kids these days.” Mike sighs. 

* * *

When Mike finally gets back to the station, he was ready and willing to clock out and put another boring day of law enforcement behind him but comes to a stop when he notices a young girl with short brown hair sitting at his desk. Fiddling with his name plaque that sat on his table.

Mike couldn’t help his eyes linger from her bored expression down to her red dress and black tights with way too many rips in them. He chastised himself for staring too long at her and eventually cleared his throat. 

She looked up startled. 

“Do you need help?” Mike asked, slightly worried for this girl, why was she at a police station nearing midnight on a Sunday. 

“No do you?” she bit back.

“Um no, um.”

“Cat got your tongue.” The strange girl asks smirking up at him.

“No, why are you here?” Mike asks. 

“Waiting for someone.” She replies shrugging, her hand still absentmindedly playing with his name.

“Mike wheeler sounds like a douche name, is he a douche?”

“Um no. well at least I don’t think so.”

“What do you mean you don’t think so?” the girl asks, putting down the name plague and standing up to observe him. 

Before Mike can answer he hears the chief grumbling while he exits his office.

“You ready El?” he asks, then seeing that Mike is here, he gives him a quick smile. 

“You break up the little party at the quarry lad?” chief questions, slapping him on the back as he comes to stand beside him.

“Yeah their all-in bed, getting their rest for school tomorrow.” 

“Atta boy, El this is Mike our latest recruit and Mike this is El. My daughter. She is going to be staying with me from now on.” The chief says not keeping the smile out of his voice. The chief wanders away collecting his coat and keys while Mike and El stay appraising one another.

“Mike?” El questions. Eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah, Mike Wheeler.” Mike says jutting out his hand, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Not a douche then.” El replies smiling, taking his hand in hers. 

“How do you know.” Mike questions. 

“I just do.” El replies with a wink before she is turning away from him and following her dad.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Should I continue?


End file.
